Show Me What You're Waiting For
by Chibi Pyralspite
Summary: This isn't fair." Ben moved back, his towel barely staying on anymore. "I want you naked with me." For Midesko


a/n: I'm totally in love with Logo at the moment. I've found some like…awesome ass movies and they all give me ideas. Ah, I swear, I'm a gay man stuck in a gay girls body :D fun…am I right? :3  
Well, I'm not all gay…Not for Ben :3  
For _**Midesko **_:D It's like, an early Christmas present :3  
Oh, and I feel like Bevin fans are going to kill me :D so I'm either waiting, or hiding under Kevin's couch.

_**Show Me What You're Waiting For**_

Ben stood in the shower with his eyes closed, letting the warm streams of water beat down his back, and over his shoulders and chest. The feeling of the heat of the water sluicing over his body was soothing. It calmed his frazzled nerves and tense muscles.

After a long day of sightseeing, Kevin and he had just gotten back to their hotel room after the final show of the night (new years. It was a relief to be able to wash away all the sweat and soothe away all the exhaustion of the night.

Ben stood in the spray for much longer than he had to; he was already clean, and he knew that, but he wanted nothing more than to stand there for hours and relax. The only thing that made him want to get out was the comfortable bed outside the bathroom that was beckoning to him.

He finally came to the decision, and reached for the knob, turning it to the center and pushing in, forcing out water from the faucet. He lifted a tab and the water stopped, still dripping from his hair and body; even the faucet was still dripping.

He pulled open the glass door, stepping onto the bathmat, and grabbing his towel on a hanger by the sink. The towel was a dark green, and wrapped fully around the small body.

He, for some reason, came into a thought of thinking Kevin would walk in, and do him right there on the bathroom floor. He thanked God for that; he didn't need another shower for his skin was already prune-like.

The pruned hand grabbed at the door knob and opened the door, turning the lights off. The lights in this part of the apartment room were dim, even cold since each room had their own air-conditioning, to help with the insane arrival of tourists they got around the end of summer (especially the ones who moved out here).

The sudden breeze from outside was biting and cold against Ben's wet body. It was the simply the winter weather in southern California that arrived if you waited at this hour of the night. The balcony door left open, to his black-haired knight who stood out by it, in nothing more than black pajamas bottoms and a thin black shirt, covered by a dark brown coat.

"You should come inside." Ben's voice called, nervously. He still felt weird about their connection, about simply being with someone–not of the same sex–as troublesome, you could say, as Kevin was. He got into so much trouble as a kid…and still did.

Kevin followed back in without a word, flicking on the light switch, and closing the doors.

The room was more of a hotel than anything. The dark burgundy colors, and browns of the room.

The bedroom was right through the doors Kevin had pushed open. Much the same as ever; spacious and sparsely furnished, with deep-colored sheets and richer furniture than you'd see around any part of the building.

Kevin slipped his coat off of his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. He than stalked back across the room in an almost predatory manner, wrapping an arm around Ben's dripping body, pulling their lips together from a kiss. He could feel the wetness soaking into Kevin's clothing, but he couldn't make himself care and it didn't seem that the other man did either. All Ben focused on was the kiss, the gentle feeling of Kevin's tongue swiping against his own. Kevin always wanted to revel in the feel and taste of his lover.

"This isn't fair." Ben moved back, his towel barely staying on anymore. "I want you naked with me."

Kevin groaned while Ben moved back, but brought his hands to the bottom seams of shirt anyway, pulling the fabric away from his body and dropping it to the floor in acquiescence. He groaned again, but didn't protect any longer as he unbuttoned his jeans,

Slipping them slowly past his hips, down his thighs, before letting them glide down of their own accord and sliding out of them.

If Ben would have guessed it, he would have been right, Kevin wasn't wearing any underwear.

The towel fell off of Ben's body the moment he was pushed against the bed, lips being tackled again as if Kevin hadn't eaten in years (it wasn't his fault that Ben satisfied his every craving).

Determinedly, Ben pushed Kevin off of him, forcing him to fall back on the bed. Ben guided his hand to the flaccid length, stroking it once, slowly. He was waiting for something that told him, Kevin was paying attention to him. With that he stroked it again, more firmly, palming the other man's growing erection before closing his fist around its girth, adding a bit more pressure.

He waited for another reaction from Kevin, before stroking it gently, leaning forward to take the head into his mouth. He sucked gently on the head of his cock, fingers now curled around its base as his tongue flicked–almost teasingly–against the slit, coaxing Kevin to full hardness.

There was just something about Kevin's personality tonight. How sinfully dirty it was that he hadn't made a sound yet.

Ben curled his lips a little, sucking a bit harder on the flesh between them–the swollen length pressing almost insistently against his tongue. He swirled around it, the tip of his tongue finding the little ridges and veins and teasing each one for e brief moment before moving onto the next, cycling, and his clenched fingers still providing constant pleasure around the base of the cock.

There it was. Kevin had realized a small noise, partly a groan with breathy exhalation, a relieved sigh almost. Ben smiled around his mouthful, redoubling his efforts as he leaned forward a little, taking a bit more of the length into his warm cavern of his mouth, sucking a little bit harder.

He glanced up a moment later, mouth continuing its task. Kevin's head had been back, his eyes closed, his lips slightly open and his lower one a swollen deep red, alerting how Kevin had kept himself from releasing a single noise for so long.

He was a perfect picture of debauchery—lips swollen, gently parted, Adam's apple bobbing convulsively in his throat face a picture of relaxed ecstasy.

Ben felt even more determined at the sight of the other man's face–it was simply arousing to see him like that, so pliant under his mouth.

He took more of the man's length, until it almost tickled the back of this throat, fighting the instinctive urge to gag. He knew he couldn't take it any future, but he wasn't going to try. He would focus his efforts on the columns of flesh that is in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and running flat of his tongue over the large vein that traverses the underside of the other man's cock.

Kevin writhed silently; the only noise in the room was that of the blankets on the bed, rustling against Kevin's moving body.

Ben reached his hand down, palming one of Kevin's balls, rolling it between his fingers, amused by the way it made Kevin jerk a little. His fingers always wanted to travel a little future down, to know how sensitive the skin of his perineum was, if Kevin would give a whimper, a silent plea for more.

He was willing to give what Kevin wanted, but as the muscles of Kevin's thighs twitched, Ben knew that it meant he was close to climax. It made him change his tactic a little, sucking harder and letting his fingers rub against the sacs.

Ben was simply taking advantage of him, hands and mouth working in concert, driving the man closer to release.

Kevin gasped when he came, as if he was surprised by it. It filled the younger mouth with jets of thick, salty fluid. Ben, being able to swallow (with some difficulty) milked the other man of his last drop of his release; he pulled away while he watched the elder's body become limp.

"Ben…" He panted, lifting himself up. A quick recovery. "Get on your back…and lift your legs."

It wouldn't be much to get Kevin hard again, the simple fact of being able to fuck his own boyfriend would be the main cause. Someone who had pouty lips, and such a nice figure. It was rather hot to him.

Kevin reached over for a bottle that was left in the side table drawer.

"How's your hand?" Ben questioned as he finally obeyed the order given to him.

"It could be better…"

"There are gloves…"

It was almost a few weeks ago that Kevin had gotten third degree burn on his hands. He didn't remember how, but it involved trying to cook and failing. Ben thought, without the bandages, and the warm feeling and liquid, he'd feel even worse.

"When did you buy gloves?"

"I didn't, they were in my bag when I was putting my stuff away, I figured they'd come in good use."

Kevin grabbed two gloves from the drawer, black, sleek and slightly glossy against his hands. It made Kevin think Ben just wanted some sort of dominatrix in their night of sex.

His eyes were dark, fathomless orbs. They seemed to tell if you wanted to leave you could do it. The lubricant bottle placed on the bed and the moment the one gloved hand touched his knee, and the other moving to spread about his legs; Ben could tell he was thinking.

The latex-clad fingers skimmed their way across Ben's thigh, meticulously and explorative. The feeling of the material lightly touched the fuzzed flesh of the under of Ben's thighs, making him shiver, and his cock twitch a little. The hands explored his inner thighs, his knees, calves, ankles; all in slow and careful strokes before finding his way back to his inner thighs. One hand moved to find the heavy weight of Ben's testicles; cradling them, applying gentle pressure, and the smooth, slightly abrasive feeling of the latex against them, made Ben twitch, writhe slightly, unsure on whether to pull away or beg for more.

The other hand moved beneath Ben's balls, one finger ticking along his perineum- but it just isn't the feeling of familiar skin on skin; instead, it's a determined press of latex to skin which made Ben jerk again, as the finger dipped lower for a moment, just barely teasing the tight pucker of flesh before disappearing s quickly as it had come.

Ben was so consumed by the feel of Kevin's hand on him, that he was surprised by the click of the cap of the tube of lubricant. Kevin's other hand was gone too, spreading lubricant across his latex-clad fingers.

Ben watched the movements of the fingers, meticulous still, the movements practiced. It was always comforting to know the elder knew exactly what he was doing.

Kevin glided back down to Ben's thighs, Ben being able to feel the hand was slipping against his skin. He gripped Ben's lower thigh, just beneath the bend of his knee to hold him where he wanted; the other moving back to the pucker of skin behind his balls, circling it now with a slick finger before pressing inside with little warning.

It burned, but not unpleasantly. The press against the sensation was almost involuntarily, pushing Ben's head back against the sheets, exposing his hole fully to Kevin. The access was greatly appreciated, because Kevin pressed his finger into Ben with a bit more force as he arched into him. His breathing picking up a little as a sound which was a mixture between a quiet groan and contented sigh.

Kevin was meticulous in this, too. His movements not slow as much as they were contemplative thorough. .The other hand still holding his leg, grounding Ben in such an odd way.

The second finger wasn't as much as a surprise as the first when it slipped past the tight ring of muscle. The slickness of the lubricant against the smoothness of latex eased the passage. Kevin crooked his fingers a little; bending them, finding the little nub of nerves and making Ben release a deep, throaty groan.

He couldn't help but squirm a little as Kevin repeated the movements, Ben almost writing against the sheets again.

The third finger made Ben feel almost uncomfortable at first. It stretched him and made him tingle, a way it sends a shiver down your spine once more.

Kevin's eyes were focused on his task, watching his gloved fingers slip in and out of Ben's body, and was transfixing enough to watch the complete focus he seemed to be dedicating to his task, enough that Ben was taken aback when he felt Kevin's pinky trying to breach his entrance as well.

Ben hissed convulsively, and was in discomfort that made him do so. It made Kevin stop for a brief moment, eyes darting to Ben's face, before seeming to decide there as nothing to say and continue. Kevin slipped his linger inside Ben, thin digits bunched together in a little almost-circle, flexing them carefully. It made Ben wriggle reflexively beneath him.

Kevin thrusted his fingers all the way in, burying them all the way to the knuckle, forcing a sound from Ben that was undignified and wasn't coherent enough to here. That didn't hide the fact from his mind fogged over with pain and intensity and anticipation and the dark fixation in the eyes that regarded Ben with his deep concentration.

Ben continued that way for a long few minutes; Kevin was being methodical once more, moving painstakingly slowly, and the burn being replaced by a comfortable feeling of fullness. Ben was able to relax beneath the fingers.

It was expected that when Kevin pulled his fingers back a little, they would return with his thumb included, the tip of the digit pressing insistently against Ben's already stretched hole.

Kevin moved slowly, not sure if Ben's body was able to accept much anything else (besides his own penis from times before), yet he was slipping his thumb in and Ben only writhed against him, throwing his arm over his eyes, groaning and hissing and whimpering and making noises he couldn't quite describe.

Kevin was determined now, though his process was slow as he slipped his fingers inside of Ben, pausing for a moment as his knuckles reached the tight outer ring of muscle, and then provided the last bit of pressure and the muscle gives.

Ben was screaming when Kevin's fist entered him, but not because he was in pain. Well, in truth there was some pain, or something resembling pain anyway, but it wasn't why Ben was screaming. It was actually pleasure, or some strange amalgam of the two, something indescribable and overbearing and so devastatingly earth-shattering that screaming seems to be the only possible reaction.

Kevin's fingers flexed inside of Ben's body as his scream started to fade, but it instead became a sharp yelp, and something wet and liquid ran down Ben's cheek. IT might have been tears, but it could have easily been blood for all he was aware of.

Every part of Ben's body but the sensuous skin surrounding Kevin's fist could only feel mutedly like the nerves have been dulled by some sort of intense analgesic.

Ben couldn't look at Kevin anymore, his vision clouded over, his line of sight filled with flashes of sparks of light every time he felt the fingers flex inside him. Kevin seemed to take pleasure in doing so, one at a time, feeling Ben writhe against him, eyelids fluttering, his nerve-endings tingling, and his brain feeling like it was being probed with electric shocks.

Suddenly, Kevin's other hand wrapped around Ben's stiff length, still latex-covered, still slightly slick to ease the movements. It sent another shockwave of sensation though his body, Kevin's fist moving inside, while his other hand gripped and strokes in slow, almost violent strokes, seemingly designed to dance Ben right to the edge.

There was a flickering, overwhelming almost-pain tingling along Ben's nerves, countered by the pleasure of a slick hand on his cock.

Ben was only surprised when he came, because he wouldn't have seen it from a mile away. Sensations flashed through his body as his vision went white, body tensing as he arched up, tight channel clenching around his fist, painful enough to make Ben scream at the same time he feels himself splatter his release across his own stomach.

Ben dimly felt Kevin's fist slipping out of his body after a long moment, and it was painful, but Ben was still too dazed to care much about it as he laid limply across the bed, head lolling to one side, hair plastered against his sweat soaked forehead.

Ben was still vaguely aware as he felt Kevin pull a blanket over his body. Realizing only that he was shivering, and that Kevin is humming something breathily as he pulls the blanket up, an oddly disconcerting sound, after everything.


End file.
